The present invention relates to laser scanners and, more particularly, to an electrical system for continually correcting facet-to-axis errors, facet-to-facet errors, and intensity of the light beam. These corrections are provided dynamically by use of a specially designed photodetector to give a particular waveform output that is used in conjunction with a dynamic memory to provide the various adjustments.